User blog:Greenberet69/Spartans vs. The Grey Wardens
Spartans: 'The armored Battle Tanks of Ancient Greece who became famous when 300 Spartans killed over a million Persians at the Battle of Thermopylae'. vs. The Grey Wardens: The ancient organization of warriors from all over Thedas of exceptional ability and skill who are dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Weapons Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Battleground *Thermopylae *Ostagar Battleground Thermopylae Ostagar X-Factors Spartans-Grey Wardens 95 Training 93 Edge Spartans: Spartans are put through tough training as they train since they are a child and are put through the toughest and harshest training ever. 90 Combat Experience 95 Edge The Grey Wardens: The Grey Wardens fight against The Darkspawn, Dragons, giant spiders, ogres, and a lot of creaturs and monsters. 93 Armor Metallurgy 89 Edge Spartans: While the Spartans and Grey Wardens both have good armor the Spartans armor is less restrictive compared to the Grey Wardens armor. 95 Discipline 95 Edge Even: Both warriors are Disciplined warrior who won't retreat, rebel or anything that might hurt their army. 95 Intimidation 95 Edge Even: '''Both warriors were respected and feared for what they were known for. 91 Intelligence 95 '''Edge The Grey Wardens: While the Spartans are not dumb the only thing they know about is War. The Grey Wardens have many men and women from all over Thedas who have knwoledge in their own ways and mages who have magic. 94 Killer Instinct 89 Edge Spartans: The Grey Wardens would only try to kill monsters like the Darkspawn and Ogres and never wanted trouble with Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Mages, Templars, and the Chantry. If you made Sparta your enemy they would slaughter a lot of people mostly soldiers though. 85 Operational Experience 95 Edge The Grey Wardens: The Grey Wardens operate all over Thedas where as the Spartans were just operational over Greece. 93 Tactics/Battlefield Strategy 95 Edge The Grey Wardens: This was close but in the end The Grey Wardens always have to come up with good plans especially when dealing with the Darkspawn and the Archdemon as just charging in would not work and they wanted to end The Blight. While the Spartans are good they are not as good as the Grey Wardens tactics. Personal Edge: This is close but I got to give the edge to The Grey Wardens. They have the more Combat Experience, bringg in the better weapons, and have excellent tactics/battlefield strategy. The Battle The Grey Wardens: x5 Spartans: x5 In Thermopylae Pass 5 Spartan Warriors are on guard as scouts on the lookout for trouble. The Spartans look at the shoreline and notice a small ship land and out of the ship come 5 Grey Wardens who are in Greece to scout the land for signs of Darkspawn. The Spartans believe the Grey Wardens to be a scouting party for an invasion force and get ready for combat. The Grey Wardens walk up towards the pass and continue forward until the Spartans jump out from hiding and yell at the Grey Wardens in a battle cry. The Grey Wardens seeing the Spartans with their weapons drawn get ready for combat as well. One of the Spartans tosses a Javelin at the Grey Wardens and manages to pierce one of them through the heart . Two of the Grey Wardens take out their crossbows and take aim one of the Wardens fire but the Spartan just blocks the shot with his shield, the other Grey Warden fires and strikes the Spartan in the leg. The other Grey Warden is able to reload and while the Spartan takes out the arrow from his leg the Grey Warden fires and strikes the Spartan with his crossbow . The Spartans charge at the Grey Wardens and the Grey Wardens take out their Longswords and Shields and get ready. One of the Grey Wardens with a crossbow however tries to reload his crossbow but a Spartan with a Dory Spear runs the Grey Warden through . Another Grey Warden charges at the Spartan with his Balanced Greatsword and swings the Greatsword but the Spartan jumps back and tries to pierce the Grey Warden but the Warden dodges the strike and brings his Greatsword down on the Spear and destroys the Spear and then swings it again quickly to decapitate the Spartan . A Grey Warden and a Spartan are locked in a duel with both taking swings at each other but blocking the strike with their shield. However the Grey Warden manages to keep the Spartan at a distance thanks to his longer blade and as the Spartan charges forward to try and kill the Warden the Grey Warden simply stabs the Spartan but the Spartan manages to stay alive long enough to stab the Grey Warden through the head and both warriors fall down dead . A Grey Warden with a Battleaxe charges at a Spartan and manages to knock the Short Sword out of the Spartans hands and tries to kill the Spartan but the Spartan blocks the strike with his shield and the Grey Warden continues to pound on the Spartans shield but with no effect the Spartan then hits the Grey Warden back with his shield and quickly runs over to the Grey Warden and begins to hit him with his Shield. The Grey Warden however goes for his Battleaxe with his left and grabs it and uses his strength to pull the Battleaxe and cut the Spartan head off but dies from his wounds as well . The final Grey Warden and Spartan walk around in a circle and the Spartan makes the first move and throws and Javelin at the Grey Warden who easily dodges the Javelin and then charges at the Grey Warden who prepares his Dory Spear. The Spartan jabs at the Grey Warden with his spear but the Grey Warden dodges the strike and breaks the spear with his longsword and the Spartan quickly jumps back and pulls out his short sword and the two engage in a battle that lasts for 5 minutes. The Grey Warden however manages to duck from a swing with the Spartans short sword and stabs the Spartan through the stomach and hits the Spartan back with his spear . The Grey Warden looks at the dead body of the Spartan, raises his Longsword in the air and yells "FOR THE GREY WARDENS!!!" Winner:The Grey Wardens Battles out of 5,000 Grey Wardens-Spartans 2,653-2,347 Weapon Stats Close Range: Warden's Longsword 60%-40% Short Sword Mid Range: Balanced Greatsword 51%-49% Dory Spear Long Range: Warden Crossbow 50%-50% Javelin Special: Battleaxe 45%-55% Spartan Shield Expert's Opinion While the Grey Wardens had better training and were known as the toughest soldiers in ancient greece. The Grey Wardens had faced more powerful foes then the Spartans had, were more smarter, and had better tactics. They also had the better weapons that dominated the close and mid range categories. Category:Blog posts